


Breathless

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jemma realizes who her soul mate is at probably the worst possible moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the Bobbi x Jemma ship and cannot get up.

It’s a bit hard to focus on what is happening, because she’s running for her life and her cover has just been exposed, but there’s a moment there when in the midst of all her panic something truly remarkable happens.

A warm hand is in hers tugging her down the hall assuring her that everything is going to be okay, that she’s not alone in this undercover opperation, when it hits her like a whirlwind.

She had read papers on the reaction before, studied it intently, even seen the effects of it on others, but she had never thought that it would happen to her.

Jemma sudden inability to breathe has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she’s afraid for her life, or that they’re running down the hall away from people who would very much like to kill them- and instead has _everything_ to do with the woman whose hand is in hers leading her to safety.

The odds of somebody meeting their soul mate, especially in her line of work, were slim to none.

Jemma had always known that. She had always kept the information in the back of her head, and therefore had never allowed herself to get her hopes up, to imagine that it could happen if she ever actually met the one person who was literally her other half.

That is until the feeling erupted through her body.

The feeling of warmth and comfort and overall joy, completely eclipsing the feeling of panic that had taken hold of her since the second she had seen her picture on those computer screens.

The feeling that only appeared the second Bobbi Morse had grabbed her hand to lead her to safety.

Bobbi’s saying something, talking about their extraction plan and Jemma knows that she should be listening to that, that she should stop and say something, or at least nod her head in agreement.

 “Oh my god,” is all Jemma finally manages to get out.

Which isn’t much, but at least it’s some way of verbalizing the overwhelming feeling of warmth and safety that has blossomed inside of her chest.

Her comment gets Bobbi to turn around for just one moment, the other woman arching an eyebrow at her and giving her an almost worried look, “what’s wrong?”

“I- you- we’re, did you notice that,” Jemma says, mentally kicking herself for her inability to sound like a normal human being instead of a stuttering mess.

After all, nobody wants a stuttering mess for a soul mate, right?

Then there’s this little chuckle, a noise that Jemma will remember for the rest of her life, before the worried face is replaced by the most amazing smile in the world.

And to think not an hour before Jemma had been intimated of this woman, fearing for her life even, but now-

“Oh, you just noticed,” Bobbi replies, as if it’s the most casual thing in the world, as if somehow without their hands having touched before the other woman had just managed to realize that Jemma was her soul mate.

Maybe she had, in the last minute Jemma has learned that this woman- her apparent _soul mate_ , is the most badass person in all of existence.

It wouldn’t entirely surprise Jemma if she had some weird way of knowing who her soul mate was ahead of time.

“I can’t believe, I’ve always wondered who they would- who you would be, and now you’re here, and you’re amazing and we’re probably going to die,” now as Jemma finds her voice again, her words begin to come out in a panicked mess, “oh god, we’re going to die, I can’t keep standing here we need to move and-“

“We’re not going to die,” Bobbi corrects her, “we’re going to get to the roof, then we’re going to get out of here.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I would never let anything happen to you,” she simply answers, “now come on, once we’re out of here I’ll explain everything.”

“I’m holding you to that, both of those things, especially the explaining part-“

Jemma had intended to say much more than that, but her words were silence, by a pair of lips against hers and a kiss that made the brush of their hands against each other feel like nothing. She was certain that she might have just collapsed right there had it not been for Bobbi’s hands holding her in place. When she pulled away it felt like entirely too soon.

“Now, sweetheart, get up to the roof,” Bobbi says, “so I can kiss you properly again."

“Yeah, okay, I can do it.”


End file.
